


The boy

by xMorfium



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMorfium/pseuds/xMorfium
Summary: ❝ A Yuuri  le gusta decir que le salvé la vida. Siempre hablando de cómo habría muerto si no lo hubiera encontrado esa tarde de lluvia, tiritando y dolido.Pero como recuerdo los días antes de que Yuuri entrara en mi vida, las noches frías y vacías, el dolor constante en mi pecho como si gritase por algo para llenarlo, la vida que pasé solo ... me pregunto si debería decirle a Yuuri la verdad.Yuuri. Tú me salvaste. ❞





	1. Las grandes ausencias.

Era una noche suntuosa: todas las estrellas del universo desplegadas en el cielo satinado del último agosto del siglo. El viento corría rabioso en ráfagas que estallaban en lo alto con un sonido hueco y tajante. No había una nube y la luna no se mostraba aún. La Vía Láctea era una mancha helada que cruzaba el firmamento de norte a sur. Un millón de millones de soles. La luz de la galaxia más cercana se demoraría en llegar un millón y medio de años terrestres. Y habría millones de galaxias, cúmulos y nebulosas tan grandes como la Vía Láctea.

Y Victor, en un pequeño planeta, en un pequeño país, en una cuidad pequeña, sufriendo una pena tan grande como el universo entero.

En el centro de aquella casa ostentosa, desenfocada, demasiado grande y absorta, Victor, miró su vaso de whisky, desligado por completo de sus raíces y su patriotismo, y las manchas heladas del cristal. Miró los cubos de hielo y el licor aceitoso, lerdo, fluyendo sin mezclarse del todo con el agua mineral. ¿Cuál era ''ese'' color? Siempre pensó en los colores distinto a los demás, no era ámbar o miel lo que acudía a su memoria, sino el tiempo. Ese amarillo diluido era el color del tiempo. Una súbdita precipitación lo llevó a sus días de infancia, en un cuento maravilloso donde un príncipe vestía un traje de color del tiempo. Quizás fue la primera vez en que pensó deliberadamente en un color. Sí. El tiempo era de ese amarillo insaciable. Y evocaba lejanía y tedio.

Y algo de tristeza también.


	2. La noche que nos conocimos

En la noche , aquella casa resplandecía. Un rumor sostenido salía de sus habitaciones. Afuera, el viento arrastraba papeles, hojas secas, y mecía las ramas de los sauces. Adentro, los remolinos de música, el tedioso olor a licor, el ronquido silencioso de una mascota. Tampoco importaban mucho los trofeos, los cuales eran siempre un buen pretexto para la gente, '' Es una cuidad tan fría, tan mezquina con la diversión'', '' El campeón no sale en las noches'', '' No sale siquiera de casa'' , exageraban los citadinos, también los visitantes. No sabían que en aquella casa, la noche extendía su marea, piélagos y cortinajes, incluso más que en la mañana más luminosa. Que era un lugar secreto. Oscuro. Que un territorio salvaje de pasiones, complejos, venganzas, vergüenzas y de deseos profundos bullía en la aparente quietud. Que una nocturnidad tenaz invadía todos los ámbitos de la vida. Porque en esa casa, nada era lo que parecía ser. 

Y así, una noche de soledad, no era noche de soledad. 

Eso lo sabía bien el patinador, que deambulaba aferrado a su vaso de whisky y aferrado de ese rito absurdo de querer que todo terminase de una vez. El oro le sonreía, algunas medallas le guiñaban, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarle por el vacío de sus celestinas orbes, allí, en aquella repisa de recuerdos de victorias, no había nada de arte. Si al menos tuvieran un poco de sentimiento, una línea a color. Pero no. 

Victor se avergonzó de su falta de derrotas, se sintió ridículo y tonto. ¿Cómo hacer que los gritos histéricos de su alma, no asomaran ante los demás como una mera apariencia, como un mezquino gesto de teatro? No había manera. Igual que siempre, su verdad no era la de otros.

Huyó. Buscó refugio entre las sábanas de seda, cómodas y suaves y limpias... y solas. La presión crecía. Victor buscó, desesperado, en el inerte silencio de su habitación una razón cualquiera, que lo emergiera de ese vacío inicial que lo carcomía, y sus paredes le gritaban que duerma, que no tenía razón ni sentido tampoco. Quizás la verdad de otros se había vuelto la suya. Rencoroso consigo mismo, se encorchó, se ensombreció, le sobrevino la necesidad del llanto y entonces...

Un sonido, el tajante y seco sonido. Alguien llamaba a su puerta en la madrugada misma. Lo dejó sonar una vez más antes de atender. 

Lo que halló en la entrada lo dejó atónito, el alcohol jamás lo haría imaginar tal escena. No le habían tomado del pelo así jamás. El quebradizo cuerpo de una persona, más específicamente de un pequeño chico se mostró, recogido y doblado en el fondo de una maltrecha caja, la oscuridad de la calle no le permitía escrutar más allá de la suciedad sangrienta de sus ropas, y el remolino que formaba una melena oscura curvaba en la esquina del cartón. El ruso trató de volver a sus cabales, a la realidad, pero su visión no cambió. 

Su cabeza giró trémula y temerosa hacia las veredas vacías de la calle, por detrás de la angustia que lo asolaba, el tormento más profundo emergió. Suspiros, estertores, sacudimientos, varios salieron de su cuerpo como del fondo de la tierra. Imposible tomar a una persona hallada en su entrada como en un cuento oscuro. Debía llamar a la policía. Debía abandonar el cuerpo. Debía entrar solo a casa. No lo hizo. 

Empujó hacia la calidez de la vivienda la caja. Cerró la puerta, Puso el seguro. Además de una aldaba, enfrentando la horrible posibilidad de que aquel pequeño estuviera muerto y él no pudiera sobrellevarlo al reconocerlo. Con las manos precipitadas tanteó el borde resquebrajado de la caja, y estudió por primera vez las facciones pálidas del chico, un rostro tierno cubierto tan solo por lentes maltratados y por las heridas cruzaban de hito a hito su ceja, sus labios resecos y lívidos estaban magullados, la sangre seca se acumulaba en los linderos de los mismos, pero un haz de vida germinó de aquella boca, un respirar escueto, un aliento que le devolvió la esperanza y le hizo sentir incómodo, era la neurosis perfecta. 

Estaba vivo, sus labios modulaban un sonido sordo, se acercó para comprobar su pulso pero a meros centímetros de él se encontró con un océano basto de expresión acaramelada, unos ojos pardos nacían entre espesas pestañas azabaches, ¿Qué color era ese? No eran cafés, ni dorados, eran del color de la vida. Su corazón se desbocó, provocando palpitaciones que lo dejaron mudo. 

Muchas veces él mismo se hubiera reído de tanto dramatismo. Después de todo, luego de semejante alboroto interno. — y externo también. — allí estaba él, indemne, resuelto, husmeando en el tono de los ojos de un desconocido...

Espléndido, único, resplandecía con luz propia. 

Un verdadero ángel luminoso y jocundo.


End file.
